toshiko_x_legendgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Man/Gameplay
Bio-Man is a combo-heavy character. Bio-Man is one of the only characters that is exclusively melee; however, his high mobility, abundance of large combos, and very quick attack execution easily make him one of the most deadly characters in close-quarter scenarios. *'Hero Punch Combo': (Bio-Man performs a quick punch which can be combo'd together up to five times. The final hit is an uppercut that launches the opponent straight upwards.) *'Spinning Hero Kick': or + (Bio-Man begins performing a breakdance-like upside-down spin kick. Mashing the attack button will cause Bio-Man to spin longer and spinning for five seconds will cause Bio-Man to automatically end the combo with a Hero Leg Sweep.) *'High Kick': + (Bio-Man kicks upwards, launching opponents upwards.) *'Hero Leg Sweep': + (Bio-Man performs a sweep kick that trips opponents.) *'Claw Pounce': (Bio-Man pounces forward with his claws. If it connects, he has the ability to maul the opponent while they are immobile for a few seconds.) *'Kick Combo': or + (Bio-Man perform a rapid series of kicks before knocking opponents away in an eject roll.) *'Winged Escape': + (Bio-Man flaps his bat wings and launches upwards, granting him a third jump and dealing damage to opponents he hits.) *'Super Leap': + (Bio-Man leaps into the air before immediately coming down hard on the opponent with his foot.) *'Wing Counter': (Bio-Man uses his wings as a shield, serving as a counter that reflects damage.) *'Wingshot': or + (Bio-Man balances on his tail and uses it to fling himself into the air with wings open at a 45 degree angle.) *'Aerial Flurry': + (Bio-Man grabs an opponent directly in front of him, flies into the air with them, and pummels them for a moment before throwing them to the ground. Attacking immediately after the opponent hits the ground will cause Bio-Man to slam down onto them.) *'Tail Winch': + (Bio-Man shoots his prehensile tail forward. Any opponent it grapples onto will be pulled towards Bio-Man. *'Wing Takedown': near opponent + or (Bio-Man grabs the opponent, flies up, and throws them.) *'Dive Takedown': near opponent + (Bio-Man leaps up, opens his wings, and dives into the opponent.) *'Slam Takedown': near opponent + (Bio-Man jumps onto the opponent's shoulder, grabs their head with his feet, and does a somersault, slamming the opponent down.) *'Jump': (Bio-Man jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Bio-Man jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Wing Glide': hold (Bio-Man opens his wings and begins to glide down slowly.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Bio-Man picks up an item.) *'Block': (Bio-Man blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Bio-Man dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see Stealth Approach.'' Bio-Man grabs an opponent, fires his prehensile tail at the top stage boundary, and pulls himself and the opponent up into the sky. *''For the main article, see Falcon Bomb.'' Bio-Man flies straight up into the air, out of sight, only to dive back down to the stage at high speeds, killing whoever he hits. *''For the main article, see Caught Red-Handed.'' Bio-Man flies off the stage as the lights dim and police spotlights begin to appear on the stage. Players must then control the spotlight and shine it on opponents to kill them. Category:Character gameplay